Rich Tendencies
by Lazyman05
Summary: Hinata loved Naruto. Really. But the fact remains, she's a rich girl, he's not a rich man. She loves her lifestyle full of the finer things, but she can't give him up because of her selfishness. What's she gonna do? Maybe the Hokage can help...


OK all! Here's a one-shot from yours truly! I'm having a bit of writer's block for Soul of the Fox and Roommates, but I'll be over that soon! In the meantime, here's a oneshot I hope you'll enjoy!

I don't own Naruto. Really, if I did, would I be writing fanfiction?

Naruto and others are 17, Team Gai is 18.

*********

Hyuuga Hinata was a kind girl. She was loving, compassionate and sweet. She was supportive to all her friends in their endeavors and was seen as the Angel of the Hyuuga. She had finally gotten Uzumaki Naruto's attention and the two had been dating for over a year. However, sweet Hinata had one flaw.

She was a rich girl. She lived a rich lifestyle. Hinata was Heiress to the Hyuuga clan, the richest clan in Konoha. Now, this may not be a problem until you remember one little fact about Uzumaki Naruto.

He wasn't rich.

Now she loved the fox boy, with all her heart, but he couldn't live the lifestyle she was used to living. She would be going backwards, not forward, and whether or not she wanted to admit it, it was a problem for her. Sure he bought her gifts, but it didn't compare to what she already had.

She didn't know it, but Naruto knew. He knew how she looked when they went to a common restaurant, he saw the look in her eyes when he gives her a simple necklace that a person like him could get and he notices her eyes when they go into stores he can only go into with his money. He wasn't stupid. Dense yes, but once he figured you out, you couldn't hide it. She wasn't a fan of the common stuff. She wanted the high life she was used to. She didn't say anything because she would feel selfish. He tried his hardest to put her into her lifestyle and she loved him regardless.

Later on down the line, he started saving his money for the high class stuff. She looked a lot happier when she was in her natural environment. When she had the finer things like she was used to, she was a happier person. Sure it dented his wallet, but he didn't care. Her happiness meant the world to him. It took him a while to save his money for those things, but it didn't matter. He loved her.

Hinata noticed what he was doing and felt guilty. Sure she lived a rich lifestyle, but he didn't have to put himself through all the trouble of trying to provide that for her. She loved Naruto for who he was and whether he was rich or not didn't matter, when they got married, he could marry into her clan.

She thought about that for a second and realized that Naruto had way too much pride to do that. He'd rather work his ass off for her and earn her gifts with blood, sweat and tears. She couldn't work her way around this fact and it troubled her that she couldn't let go of her lifestyle. It was a hurdle she would have to get across herself. She loved Naruto too much to let him go over a selfish reason. At the same time, she wanted to keep her lifestyle. It was troubling, so she needed to get advice. Kurenai would be bad for this, she wasn't a rich girl like she was. Ino, Sakura and Tenten would also be no help, they weren't rich either. It was then that Hinata remembered her love's necklace. It was a gift from Tsunade and it was worth tons of money. Of course! The Hokage would know what to do! At once, Hinata sped to the Hokage's office. When she got there, she knocked on the door. After she heard the confirmation to come in, she walked inside. Needless to say, Tsunade was quite surprised with her visitor.

"Hinata. What brings you here?"

Hinata had a hard time looking Tsunade in the eyes. She knew how much she cared for Naruto, but this was something she had to do.

"I…I have a small problem with Naruto-kun. I mean, he…he loves me and I love him. We're very happy together…"

Tsunade smirked. She could tell Hinata was very nervous and uncomfortable. Tsunade knew what the problem was, Naruto had talked about it to her before. He said that her eyes held a little bit of disdain for the gifts he gave her and she would fake smiles to make him feel better. Tsunade explained that she was a rich girl with a rich lifestyle, so he would have to buy her those kinds of gifts. Naruto had sighed that day, realizing he'd have to save, but anything for his Hinata-chan, right?

"But he doesn't have enough money for you?"

Hinata looked down when that was said, but slowly nodded her head.

"And you love him too much to let him go over something so selfish. You feel complete with him and leaving him over money just doesn't sit well because you can't see yourself with anyone else. Plus it's selfish and you don't do that."

Hinata nodded again.

Tsunade smiled.

"You're a good girl Hinata. I've seen you grow from shy girl to confident kunoichi. You've also worked wonders on Naruto, he's quieted down and settled a bit. You both rubbed off on each other for the better. I'm surprised this issue hasn't popped up sooner."

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?"

"If this was the other way around, there wouldn't be a problem. He'd do anything with his money for you and you could marry him and both of you would be happy. However, since YOU have the money, it's a problem. Naruto has too much pride for him to marry into your money. He won't marry into your clan. He wants to be as much as a provider as you are capable of being. He wants to protect, not be protected. He wants to do things for you but he knows your high status, so he does extra missions to save up money to do nice things for you."

Hinata gasped. He did extra missions for her? That was why he was gone a lot more these days. That was the last piece of the puzzle. She missed his hugs, kisses and merely being in his presence. It was because he was doing extra work, always making sure he had enough money for her. Tsunade said majority of what she already knew, but the last part was the kicker.

She felt extremely guilty for him doing that. She felt selfish in a way.

"But Hokage-sama.."

"Tsunade please."

"Tsunade-sama, I don't want him doing all this for me."

"So you would rather take what he can naturally offer?"

Hinata bit her lip.

"It would be a bit…difficult, but I love him. I…won't let him go over such a thing."

Tsunade smiled.

"That's a good girl. I'm glad you love him for who he is. His 18th birthday is coming up in a few months."

Hinata smiled.

"It is. I will be by his side to celebrate it, regardless of lifestyles."

"I'm glad that love means more to you than money Hinata."

"Thank you for talking to me Tsunade-sama. I will take my leave now."

Hinata left the office and Tsunade smiled to herself. Hinata would be in for the surprise of her life on his birthday. She had a gift for both of them.

***********

It was Naruto's 18th birthday and all his friends threw him a party. Hinata was next to him the whole time. She was making sure everything was ok. If he could work extra hard for her, she could do the same for him. His happiness meant the world to her.

Tsunade had walked in with some papers and pulled Naruto to the side. Everyone in the party looked at them when they went outside.

They heard a loud, "WHAT THE HELL?!" and a speeding blonde birthday boy ran in, grabbed the Heiress and ran back outside.

Hinata was confused as to why she was outside with the Hokage and her love, but Naruto spoke up.

"Tell her what you told me!"

"Well Hinata, it seems your only problem with Naruto has gone away."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"It's not a problem…just a…setback."

Tsunade continued on.

"Naruto is the heir to the Namikaze clan and is the sole heir to Jiraiya's fortune."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Namikaze?"

Naruto smirked.

"My father was Namikaze Minato, or as he's more widely known, the 4th Hokage. Well, to put it simply, I'm now the richest man in Konoha. My dad wasn't poor either. The Hyuuga clan has nothing on my money. So you're moving up, not down." Naruto's pride had swelled. His hard work paid off.

Hinata looked at him in shock. It was as if she was being rewarded for her selflessness. She immediately hugged him and cried into his shoulder. She pulled back and sniffled, a beautiful smile on her face.

"I've missed you so much Naruto-kun. Now you don't have to work so hard for me anymore. We can spend time together like we used to. I missed you. All this work was driving us apart."

"I know. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I'm happy with who you are Naruto-kun. Don't ever change. Even if you didn't have the money, I'd love you regardless."

"And I'm happy with you Hinata-chan, it's just that I saw how you looked and I wanted to fix that. I wanted you to be perfectly happy."

"But I love you more than my lifestyle."

"Well, now you got both and don't have to give up anything! I wouldn't want you to give up anything for me."

"And that's why I love you."

Tsunade smiled at the scene in front of her. Their major problem was out of the way, now they had nothing to hold them back.

Naruto grinned. "Now let's head back in, we have guests to entertain."

Hinata followed eagerly, happy that her Naruto-kun got what he deserved after all these years (She knew about the Kyuubi. He was not going to keep secrets.) and proud of herself for not letting her rich girl status get to her head.

She was a strong woman after all to stick with her love through thick and thin and that strength rewarded her in the end.

Tsunade stood outside as she watched the lovers walk back in.

"Now that I think about it, she's always had a love for the finer things in life. Sakura told me she refused to go to a restaurant with them. Hinata never said why. Now I see why. Heh, they should have noticed something when she was dating Naruto, an orphan with no clan. She always takes the cream of the crop, whether she realizes it or not. Ironically, it's her sweet personality that causes people look over her rich girl tendencies."

Tsunade laughed long and hard before walking back in. That girl was an amazing case. Her personality loved Naruto's and now her inner rich girl was happy too.

Of course, Hinata would have stayed with him anyway because love outweighed money. As Naruto said though, now he's got both. Now she's perfectly happy. No losses, she was right to keep loving him and her reward came. Kami was just after all.

Tsunade only laughed when she realized that Naruto was going to need lessons in the rich lifestyle. Hinata had her work cut out for her.

Tsunade was sure she wouldn't mind at all though. It would be funny for her to realize it. Naruto would have to really mess something up.

*******

OMAKE

A couple weeks after Naruto's fortune gain, Hinata realized that Naruto needed help adjusting. What had decided this?

"HINA-CHAN! HOW THE HELL DO I PUT ON THIS RIDICULOUS OUTFIT?!"

Hinata ran to his room to see him on the floor in a mess, tangled up in clothes and the ties to hold it up the clothes. She looked at him and sighed. He looked at her from the floor, frustration in his eyes.

"I don't see how the rich do this shit."

"I'll have Neji come help you."

"You can help me now though right? It's not like you haven't touched my body before. Besides, your hands are really nice…"

"That's enough Naruto-kun." She blushed lightly at the thought.

Naruto smirked.

"But you can teach me. I mean, I'll definitely learn faster. Especially when it comes to taking them off fast…"

Hinata blushed a very deep red. "NARUTO-KUN!"

"OK OK, I'll ask Neji to teach me, sheesh. He should know."

Hinata merely stared at him. He grinned.

"But seriously, you know you wanna look at me half naked and teach me how to but these on."

Hinata smirked. She'd get the fox boy.

"That's the problem, you're already half naked, what's the point of dressing you when you can just strip down further? That ruins it for me."

Naruto stared at her and blushed. She was good.

"You have a point. I wouldn't learn anything with you."

"Glad you see it my way Naruto-kun."

"What happened to shy girl?"

"I got confident."

"I love it."

"Now tomorrow you ask Neji ok?"

"Yeah yeah, but you gotta help me now."

"Too bad I don't plan on it…"

It dawned on Naruto what she meant. He smirked.

"Well then, let's not wait."

*********

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review ok?


End file.
